


Disaster- separation from the good influence of friendly stars

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drifting Apart, Latin root, Post-Break Up, Sad, Space boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was an aster. A star shaped flower destined to decompose and give way to nature's cycle.Kuroo Tetsurou was an asteroid. A burning hunk of rock flying through space at speeds both dangerous and exillerating.Bokuto Koutarou was an astronaut. A star sailor. He was in search of space and the worlds that lay within it.Tsukishima Kei was an astronomer. He studied the skies, could name all of the moons in the Milky Way Galaxy, and doesn't have time for flowers or rocks or pirates of the night sky.





	Disaster- separation from the good influence of friendly stars

You were an asteroid, and I an aster. The differences striking. Kou was an astronaut and Kei an astronomer.

We all have the same root.

Astron- meaning star.

You where aggressive. 

Throwing yourself into everything with a fiery passion. 

Self destructive.

We all knew you'd crumble eventually.

Asters are small compared to the wonder of an asteroid,

It's only experience with space is gazing at the expanse of stars and galaxies, 

pulling at shallow roots to get a closer look.

We all knew Kou was destined to leave,

He was too good for his home.

Too wonderful to stay with his feet on solid ground.

Kou was an astronaut, a star sailor. His sail to the wind, his ship pointed elsewhere.

The wind we made pushed him away.

Kei on the other hand was an astronomer. 

He studied the sky, 

eyes ablaze with the thirst to know of far away worlds.

He learns from the stars around him.

He was too good for tiny flowers.

Too good for glorified space pirates.

Too good for a burning out comet, slowly consuming itself.

You left us with nothing but a shared Latin root, a flower, an asteroid, and a star sailor.

Tetsu left next, not in the same way Kei did but left all the same.

He's somewhere in the United States, based on cheap postcards, his latest stop was Atlanta Georgia.

Koutarou keeps them in a box he thinks I don't know about.

Messy handwriting that never was quite legible sits on a six by four inch peice of paper reading,

WELCOME TO ATLANTA!

Astronauts never were happy with their roots sunk deep. And you were never happy being pulled down by my need for companionship. I told you to go.

I told you to go find Tetsu.

I told you to win Kei back.

I told you to leave me alone.

Astronauts were never happy on the ground,

And flowers were never happy starved of oxygen, trying to keep up with the ones they love.

Astron-star  
Asteroid- (roid- burning) Burning rock, shooting star  
Aster- star shaped flower  
Astronomer - (onomy- study) studied of the stars  
Astronaut- (naut- sail) star sailor

We were too different.

That's what I tell myself.

It would never have worked.

I'm happier now. 

I'm glad we all broke up.

I tell myself lie after lie hoping one day I'll believe them. 

As my roots are drowned and my petals plucked I truly come to understand what it means to explode. Not in the way you've come to know. Fire, a boom, cheering/screaming in terror. Not in that way at all.

I've come to know the explosion of a star. 

Folding in onto myself until there's nothing left.

And then with a brilliant flash of light I'm gone.

Lost in space.

Lost to the ones I once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment


End file.
